The Deighty of Life
by BagelBoy101
Summary: Perseus, general name Apollyon, has failed in wiping Chaos of the galaxy, and lies in unconsciousness. His power surrounds the Earth, drawing primordials like Gaea, Uranus, and Tartarus to it. His body's resting place becomes Mt, Olympus. However, he is eventually reawakened by the gods. Now, he plans on completing his mission.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, nothing to do with the other. Once again, reviews and constructive criticism is gladly accepted. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO Rated M**

_**Chapter 1**_

Explosions rocked the early made Earth, the very foundations shaking. Trees were ripped out of the ground; boulders sent flying through the sky. Dark clouds covered the air, pelting the planet with continuous lightning, while letting only a small circle of light through. The light, however, was a dark, blood red in color, as if contaminated with blood. A mist, of the same color, flowed across the exposed Earth, seeping into cracks and craters. This was quite possibly the end of the million year war, as the concentrated powers around the universe focused on this singular planet.

Mortar fire filled the air, more than the lightning, ripping through the army's troops, and then some. Hundreds of beams of light shot across the surface, each dropping another soldier where he or she stood. But the real spectacle was the two grand armies. One was a black and yellow color, with the Omega symbol engraved in their shields. Their blasters shot a light blue streak. The other was silver and purple with a glowing tree in their shields. Their blasters were a green color, but just as effective. Both armies spread out for miles, with certain covers and crudely built structures dotting them.

Leading each army was a large figure, one donned in golden armor, with grooves at joints for mobility. The other was dressed in the same armor as his troops, with silver being the main color. This one, however, seemed to look as if it was another skin to him, as it moved and molded to fit his every move, so as not to be a burden. It had purple lines going through it, almost like veins, but less of them. They fought, sword on sword, occasional jots shooting out from each.

In the sky, huge warships spread out, with more going up. Smaller, infantry and fighter ships were also present. Each ship had their own colors, representing their side. Suddenly, one warship shot a projectile from its stomach. It curved in midair, and made a beeline for the army with black and yellow colors. It dodged all anti-aircraft bullets, and struck the heart, creating a huge explosion. Bodies were tossed in the air, and a quarter mile radius circle appeared, everything charred inside. A cheer went up from the silver and purple side, and they charged harder, pushing back the other.

In return, 3 beams of light were sent down from one large ship, of the other side. They struck the ground, and out stepped 3 figures, with 5,000 troops each beam. These were Beta, Ceta, and Delta. The reinforcements had better armor, and weapons. Their armor took multiple shots to penetrate, and shot brighter streaks, which shot through multiple soldiers at a time.

These were Berserkers.

"Berserkers, at least 13,000 in action. Back our lines!" our commander yelled, more orders rattling out of her mouth.

Luckily, I was in a warship, and the furthest back from the battle. Or, it could be The War. Now I realize it, why everybody was in a panic when we were here. This could end the War, and annihilate efforts of my beliefs. Or at least most of them.

"Tell Apollyon he needs to pull out, now! We need a strategy for taking care of those troops." She ordered again, now suggesting to our general, our leader.

"Just did. He says he can't. He says he knows we'll win this battle, he's positive. We just need a temporary solution to the Berserkers, and quickly. He has an idea," our communications officer relays to her.

"Ignore his response. Send a pull back signal to all troops on the ground, and to disregard his idea. We don't have the time for unshared ideas, and we need to have a more permanent solution," she tells us. The order is instantly followed.

On the battlefield, several beams shot down from our warships. When they dissipated, the troops in silver and purple were gone. The only figure left was Perseus, or Apollyon.

"Commander! Apollyon is on communications and is demanding we drop them back. He could die there alone!" came a shout.

"NO! We must pull back to fight another day. He will…" she hesitated, "have to deal with it alone, retreat, or take as many out as possible."

Shit, now we might lose our leader. How could we leave him?! He started our efforts, and now we abandon him? Suddenly, we had warning alarms. The enemies ships were turning… towards ours. Guns pointed towards us.

Commander barked orders again, more urgently, "3 fourths power toward front shields! Send the rest to engines, and call those fighters back instantly! We can't last too long under such heavy fire, so give them 30 seconds. Then, we leave with or without."

We could see the shots, hitting our surface with a thud. Luckily, our shields were already up. However, some off our other ships were not as fortunate. Fire shot up every spot they were hit. Many already had plumes of smoke pouring out. In 30 seconds, we had all fighters left in our hangar bay. You could feel our power running through the hull, now ½ going to our thrusters. Now shooting forward, we were pulling away from their ships. Now that I had enough time, I looked down and saw all our ships plummeting toward the ground. Our army… gone in half a minute. We were the only ship left. The enemy was in hot pursuit, guns still blazing. The ship shuddered.

"Engine 7 down! Maintaining altitude, we can still go. Power up our major solardrive, we're gonna speed out." That's it! Our solardrive could push us out faster than the speed of light, so we couldn't be followed as quickly.

However, before we could go, we got red alarms. Critical hit on our side… they were flanking us. Our ship was groaning, begging for help. More alarms sounded, my head was ringing. The lights went red, in a critical stage. Now, we were suddenly dropping. Slowly, but picking up speed.

The ground approached us like a missile, and suddenly it was all dark.

Perseus knew the first thing was wrong when all his soldiers were suddenly gone. Next thing he knew, he was alone against an army of 715,000 strong, equipped with 15,000 berserkers. Oh, and don't forget one of the most powerful beings in the Universe.

"See how hopeless it is. All of this effort, only for your army to abandon you. The one _you _started. Sadly, we cannot allow surrender. It is to be death for you, and your puny resistance," Chaos said. Yep, it was Chaos.

That's when he knew the second thing was wrong. Chaos' army, named Justice, pointed their onboard guns toward his. Then they opened fire, tearing most apart. The ones that survived could only stand for so long. They crumbled, one by one, until only the commanders ship stood, booking it out of there. Sadly, they failed to, and were struck enough to start to fall toward the ground.

"Well, now it's just me. Which is even worse for you, cause I can go all out," he smirked, "no strings attached."

He sent a wave of power, melting all soldiers around him, before lunging toward Chaos. She raised his sword, deflecting the strike and delivering her own to his left. Shifting his weight, the sword slid past not affecting him. He feinted left, looking for a reaction. She raised her on sword, but made little move to counter. He knew she was experienced. She then tried to decapitate him, which he blocked with brute strength, before pushing back, her sword moving away from her body. Before she could move it back into position, he flicked his hand again towards her midsection. Chaos' armor saved them, and she quickly fixed his stance. So, Perseus roundhouse kicked her, straight to her head. Shocked, she backed up, giving Perseus the advantage, which he immediately took, pressing forward. A flurry of attacks struck her in weak spots, her armor weakening.

Then, he plunged his sword into her non-sword arm, and ripped it out. Chaos let out an agonizing scream, before releasing her own power, once again melting nearby soldiers. Perseus was blown back. He raised the Earth into two massive waves, decimating lines of troops. He was quickly thinning their numbers. She countered by creating many spears of darkness, sending them toward him. In response, a shield of pure light was created, blinding through the spears, and Chaos herself. He once again sent strikes at her. Now, however, each one drew blue blood. Chaos backed up again, but this time raised a wall of Earth to block immediate attacks.

Now adapting, she lowered the wall and struck him with a right hook, his head snapping to the side. Summoning her sword to her side, she struck him with her own attacks. He barely blocked with his own blocks. Then, she flung out her leg and knocked him to his back. She sliced downwards, to which he widened his legs. It hit the dirt between, and he flipped back onto his feet.

"You're impressive. Your unpredictability is most certainly your most helpful trait. When you fall, I may just not dishonor your death," she told him.

His smirk grew, and he said "you talk too much" then struck again. They parried, blocked and threw attacks at each other.

The soldiers knew to back off, and leave their fight to themselves. However, they still watched with eager faces, hoping Chaos would prevail. But it still looked like Perseus held the upper hand, with more combat and elemental skill. Now, he back flipped, drew a knife and threw it towards her. It struck her shoulder, and she groaned again. Once again, she raised a shield of Earth to protect herself. But he predicted that, and drove his shoulder into the wall, breaking through and sending chunks of rock all over her already wounded body. She let out a gasp, and he quickly pressed on. More strikes hit, now more connecting than missing or being blocked.

He then abruptly stopped, and she let out a breath. Before she could get another, he shot his hand up around her neck. He tightened his grip, and lifted her off the ground. She fought back, squirming and trying to get away, but he held tight.

"I will show you no mercy, or honor. You will fall, and so will your army. Then, and only then, will the universe be free from your rule," he said, and spat into her face.

She slowly went more and more pale, and barely managed to press a button on her wrist. Suddenly, a light shield went up around her. The hiss of a missile being released came from a ship. Beams of light struck the ground, and then the soldiers were gone. He looked at the incoming projectile, his hand going slack. She quickly shot out of his grasp, and was also beamed up.

He cursed, and then realized he could not escape this one. She had cheated justice, ironically enough since her that was her army's name. He slowly leaked his power, then sped up. His body glowed a bright gold, and forced the warships in the sky to solardrive away, lest be burned from his heat. He ordered his power to envelope the planet. It made it so Chaos herself could never visit it again. However, as his body lost consciousness, it would eventually power back up, absorbing the divine power around the planet. This would still take millions of years.

The missile hit, creating the biggest explosion yet. The planet was rocked, literally, and threatened to break apart. Then it was gone. The charred Earth had lost all previous features. It was once again a barren landscape, with no sign of any life or formations. There was only one tree on a hill. It glowed green, and would slowly grow. The Earth would continue to grow, into mountains and oceans, and its magnificent beauty. It would be green, and have a large variety of life forms, like animals and plants. This would all spread from the tree on a hill; a hill later turned into a mountain, and even later named Mt. Olympus.

Chaos returned to her home planet, tired, but relieved over the end of the war. The rumors spread about her were mostly untrue, but the war was necessary to shape the Universe into what it should be. She lie down, now leaving consciousness to rest forever, leaving control to her children, the primordials. She would only wake when needed, for guidance and leadership, but no event would be as major as the Million Year War. Slowly, Earth left the mind of divine.

Until Gaea and Uranus would find it, and populate it, unknowing of the truth and history.

**First chapter done, but I can't give too much backup as to what will happen, as I don't even know. Hopefully it was good though, and I hope you guys enjoyed. Please give feedback too. **

**-Bagelboy101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of this. I decided to upload another one here instead of Broken Omega but don't worry I will have another there soon. Thanks for reviewing, and telling me about my tense errors, I will look for those to fix. However, Chaos is portrayed as a guy and girl in many fanfics, and it is my power as an author to make Chaos any gender I want. It comes naturally when I write about her to type her or she. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Rated M **

_**Chapter 2**_

"Our tree has been growing fainter. Whatever power has been keeping its power is leaving, or being transferred," Athena told Zeus, as they walked toward the Evertree.

"Yes… but where has it been leaving to, or transferring to? How has this tree stood since before the Titans, or longer, and only now start to fade?" he questioned.

He was right of course. The mysterious tree had always been on the top of Mt. Olympus, and it was part of the reason to build their kingdom here. Nobody had an explanation for it, not even the Titans who ruled before them. They only knew it was there. It had a power, which seemed to come from the air itself. You could always feel it as soon as you entered. The Olympians had kept it to the side, letting it remain a spectacle but not be too noticeable. It was a great weeping willow, with huge branches and leaves. The leaves glowed green, and had a lighter shade around them.

Now though, since the end of WWII, it had been slowly losing its light. They left it alone for a little, thinking it was a minor problem that would fix itself. It didn't, and was losing its beauty. They now considered a little intervention, whatever it may be. First, as simple as it sounded, they tried plant food and water, a mortal invention. That only made it worse though, and it deteriorated quicker. It almost didn't like it… go figure. They were hesitant to use power, because they were worried it would have the same effect as the food. However, they had no choice, and had a few Olympians to try it today.

"So we should just blast it? Seems kind of counterproductive. What if we destroy it?" Zeus asked again.

Athena just shrugged, before saying "I don't know the answer to your first question. Maybe it is just leaving to the atmosphere, or transferring to an element. But, instead of blasting it" she shot him a look "we should gently release some power and see if the tree draws it in."

"Yeah… that's probably a better way" Zeus said sheepishly.

Demeter walked over "What is a better way to do what?" Obviously she would be jumping at the spot to help it, as was Persephone.

"We should slowly feed our energy to let the tree absorb it, and see if it takes it, because we don't want anything bad to happen" Athena told the two. Along with them, there was Poseidon, Hera, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia.

They all gathered around, looking at it. Then Hera said, "I guess we should probably try now. We'll try one by one, then all together. If it goes wrong, and starts to get worse, I actually managed to get Chronos to help. He will turn back time to when we never changed anything, but we will still need to come up with a solution.

So they did, one by one. However, none seemed to have any effect. Except Demeter and Persephone, where it perked up a little, but that was it.

"Shit," cursed Poseidon. Hera cast a glare at him. "What? I'm a grown adult, I have my rights."

Artemis rolled her eyes, muttering "men." Then, she suggested they all try together, as it was the plan. One by one, they opened their palms, and let some power out. Lights flowed out, intertwining with one another. It quickly was sucked into the Evertree like wisps of smoke. But, it had no other reaction.

Persephone's shoulders slumped. None of it had worked with a promising and continuous effect. "Now what? She asked. Nobody knew or advised anything. Even Athena looked defeated.

Suddenly, it started to crack. They heard it, and looked. Once again, it lost its color rapidly, even faster now. The tips of the leaves were starting to turn grey, and it groaned. Demeter and Persephone rushed into action, immediately spraying power into it. It had little lasting effect, but helped.

"Hera, call Chronos now. It was better before, and it's only getting worse, quicker now. It's losing all of its beauty" Aphrodite told her.

"On it!" she responded, heading to a corner to send the message. She then returned, and told them to wait.

Out of nowhere, a green portal opened, and out stepped what looked to be an old man. He had wrinkles, but no grey skin, and a smile. He had a wooden staff, and an hourglass necklace. He wore green robes, and a brown shirt underneath. He had no pants on ** ;) jk **He wore more brown pants. He almost looked like he spent all his time in a forest trying to look like a tree.

"You have gotten yourself in more trouble I see. I won't keep you, only fix it," he said, while still wearing his smile.

He bent his arms, and green smoke circled his staff. Then it travelled towards the sky, exactly like the Olympians power. The tree seemed almost reluctant to let the power do its thing. It circled the tree, and slowly began reversing the previous attempt. That was when it went wrong. The Evertree accidently seemed to suck in some power. The gods gasped. However, when it got that little taste, it seemed to like it. It quickly began sucking more and more in, the power in the air supposed to be helping the tree gone in seconds.

"Great. Now it dies even more quickly. We should probably apologize," Apollo groaned and face palmed.

"To the tree?" Poseidon asked.

"No, dumbass, to the people. It'll die and leave this big grey twig sitting in practically their front yard," he said. Aphrodite grimaced.

Then, it glowed. Softly at first, then more. It got brighter and brighter, to the point at which the Olympians looked away, and Chronos was about to. It was like a supernova, but had no heat. Now, all any of Olympus saw was white light. People cried out, frightened by the suddenness. Then it was gone, just as quickly as it had come. The rest of the Olympians flashed over, and some minor gods.

"What the hell was that bullshit?! I was about to clobber some fag in the arena!" Ares said with his sword still out.

"Yes, what was it? I was busy watching over the brats… erm… half-bloods when I couldn't see anything. I felt the biggest power surge here I have ever felt, and I still feel it," Dionysus said.

"We were trying to fix the Evertree, and then screwed up. Then we had Chronos fix it, but the tree seemed to absorb all of his power. It almost…activated something. But what?" Athena answered but questioned at the same time.

"I don't fuckin know! That's why I'm here genius," exclaimed Ares.

"Ares, shut your trap. And watch your language, before I wash your mouth out again," Hestia scolded him. He cringed, before shutting up.

"Chronos, what was that?" Athena asked.

"I…I don't know. I'm afraid you were right. My power awakened something, another kind of power. Maybe it is because I am a Primordial, and am linked to it. I must leave to question Chaos. I know I recognize it, I just don't know how. I will try to return if I get the answers I and all of you are looking for," he said before taking a portal out. However, every Olympian saw the look of fear on his face. This meant only one thing. He truly had no idea.

Suddenly, a groan was heard. It came from the Evertree, and had an unknown voice.

"What the hell…" Hades asked under his breath.

Hestia and her kind instincts forced her to rush toward the figure. It was a man, and was about 6 feet tall. He was muscular, and fit. But he had scars, and lots of them. They riddled his body, or what they could see of it, and his face. He had a white undershirt, and tan pants. He looked like he literally came from under the tree, right where the roots would be.

"How did you get here, and who are you?" asked Zeus as he rushed over. He and some of the others had drawn weapons, but kept them lowered so as not to alarm the man. Except Ares, who had a huge sword drawn, and was geared in full body armor.

He looked at them, puzzled, and held his head. He muttered three words, "Perseus, Apollyon, Chaos." At the last one, his eyes widened. "Chaos!" He yelled, alarmed.

"We are not Chaos, and why are you looking for her?" asked Athena, trying to take control of the situation and the clearly confused man. No offense, but Zeus wasn't the best for the job. Once again, he looked puzzled at the question. He looked at them, eyebrows furrowed. Athena realized he had no idea what they were saying. "He doesn't understand us. We can't communicate until he figures out what we speak, or vice versa.

Suddenly, he reached out, and touched her forehead. All the Olympians raised their weapons, ready if he were to attack. His arm was gold, as was his hand. She felt him prying through her mind, and looking through the contents. It was like she was an open book for him to use at his expense.

He muttered things, such as "Titans, Gods, Demigods, Monsters, War." He then finished, and retracted his hand. Now, he had a look of clarity. He looked at the Olympians, and spoke. "I am Apollyon, general of the Everlasting."

The Olympians looked at each other, knowing they all had many questions. "Who… are the Everlasting, and why do you want Chaos.

Hearing the name, he scowled. "Justice must be served."

**Sorry for the minor cliff-hanger. I will positively do a new chapter for Broken Omega next. Remember; please check my profile for updates on stories. I try not to make these too long, so if you have any questions ask in a review and I'll answer it next chapter. Or review for fun, I really don't care, but I do read all of them. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed. **

**-BagelBoy101**


	3. Discontinue Temporarily

**Sorry to do this so soon but I'm discontinuing this story to focus on my other one, Broken Omega. I will eventually get back to this one, but I don't like how I started it, plus I want to focus on my other one. If enough people say they want it then I guess I will try, but if not, I'm done for now. I will also rewrite it as a different story, and I'll tell you guys on this one when I restart. Anyway, really sorry about this and if people really want I then I'll start it back up again sooner. **

**-BagelBoy101**


End file.
